The present invention relates to an apparatus for paraffining yarn or thread with paraffin wax. The apparatus includes a thread guide rail before and after a rotationally mounted paraffin body, in the direction of travel of the thread. The paraffin body as it is exhausted is displaceable in the direction of a plane defined by the thread guide rails and the end position of the paraffin body determined by a stop against which an end of teh paraffin body bears.
Such an apparatus is known through the DE-AS 2.105.558. When the paraffin body has to be replaced, production has to be interrupted and the stop loosened so as to be able to release the unused portion of the paraffin body.